


Day 1: Cuddles

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cold Weather, Cuddles, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: Tommy gets cold but Tubbo is here to warm him up!(Wholesome Week 2 to combat the weird and disgusting underage ships on this site!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 516
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 1: Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m procrastinating the last chapter of “If Only You Knew”, yes it’s for a good cause, I may have written this at 11:30pm.

It was cold, and it was winter.

The UK wasn’t exactly known for its warm weather, and the winters were nothing to be excited for.

Sure they got some snow, Christmas was around the corner, and kids were out of school for the holidays, but the chilling winter winds made all the niceness easily fade away.

When he awoke that morning to a freezing room and light snow falling outside his window on to the street below, his first reaction was to shiver.

Tommy was not weak by any means, however the one thing that got to him the most, was the cold.

He hated it.

It was uncomfortable and made him shiver uncontrollably. Not to mention how many layers were involved in staying warm throughout the days.

Today, however, was worse than ever before.

When he awoke to a freezing room instead of one full of warmth, there was an inkling in his mind that something wasn’t right.

A hunch that was then proven correct when Phil announced to everyone at the breakfast table that their heater and broken overnight, and that it should be fixed by morning of the next day if he had anything to say about it.

Techno excused himself, bundling up to go to work that morning.

Internally Tommy pitied him for having to go outside in this weather, but he’d never let Techno know that.

Soon after, Wilbur also made his way to the great outdoors, this time to run errands and pick up groceries since Phil would be working on the heater all day in the basement.

This left Tommy who mindlessly plopped himself in front of the TV.

Flipping through channels was fun until his teeth started chattering. Running upstairs to put on some thick socks and a hoodie, nearly tripping on his way back down the stairs, he started messaging Toby on Discord to see what he was up too.

Turns out the other boy was just as bored as he was. The rest of Toby’s family having either gone to work or gone to hang out with friends, it left the smaller Brit home alone with just the TV for entertainment.

Without a second thought, Tommy offered for Toby to come over so they could, at the very least, be slightly less bored together.

A few more words were exchanged before Tommy slumped over the back of the couch and began counting the bumps on the ceiling.

The doorbell had him sitting up fast, moving faster than he had all week to answer the ringing.

“Eyyy Toby, how’s it hanging?”

Toby’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“Great actually, although it’s a little chilly outside.”

“I’ve noticed,” he shivered, “I hate the cold.”

Toby laughed and stepped inside.

“Compared to the outside, your house is warm, but compared to anything else, it’s like a freezer in here!”

Tommy groaned.

“I know, I know. Phil is down in the basement trying to fix the heater. He’s been down there for about... 4 hours now.”

They both grimaced at the thought that even after 4 hours, the heater was still broken.

“I mean, it can’t be long now, can it?”

Tommy shrugged. He trusted Phil was doing his best to solve whatever the problem was.

The two boys made their way over to the TV, grabbing Tommy’s switch, and booting up a nice relaxing game is Smash. A game that quickly devolved into a quiet fit of laughter as they each tried to launch the other off the platforms.

Eventually, however, they got bored. Two teenagers stuck inside on a cold winter's day can only be entertained for so long.

Toby suggested they pick a show to just binge watch for the rest of the day, seeing as really, what else was there to do.

After flicking through just about every streaming service they had access to, Good Omens happened to be the series they chose.

For the first episode, it was hardly noticeable. 

Towards the second, it was bearable but slightly distracting, and by the third, he could no longer pay attention to the show, instead focusing on how cold he felt at that moment.

Tommy was bundles in some of the thickest clothing he owned, while wrapped in a blanket on the couch.

Theoretically he should have been warm, but curse his body for being so extremely susceptible to the freezing temperatures.

His teeth were chattering again, but he tried to keep it quiet as to not disturb Toby, who appeared thoroughly engrossed in Crowley’s antics on screen.

Legs against his chest, he leaned further into the couch, trying to keep in as much heat as possible.

It was darker outside now, and the lighter snow from before had developed into a small storm.

Toby texted his parents informing them that he’d be staying with Tommy for the night, while Tommy himself sent texts to all 3 of his brothers with the same news.

At around 7pm, a warm pizza made its way from the oven to their mouths. The temporary addition of warm pizza had Tommy sighing in relief, but the feeling soon dissipated as the pizza disappeared.

Returning to his previous state of freezing, he huffed through his chattering teeth. 

Getting Toby’s attention wasn’t intentional, but as the other boy took in Tommy’s frozen state, he made a decision.

Patting the spot beside him, Toby moved and Tommy made his way from one side of the couch to the other.

Toby brought the blanket around the both of them and pulled Tommy into a light embrace.

Normally Tommy might have found this embarrassing, but Toby was warm and he was not about to pass up the chance to leech heat away from his best friend.

The two of them soon found themselves cuddled up against one side of the couch, sleeping soundly through the whistling winds outside and the TV show beside them.

If when Techno and Wilbur returned home to find the two snoring lightly with peaceful smiles, then proceeding to snap some pictures, nobody had to know. 

And when Phil came up from the basement some 2 hours later to find all four of them in various positions around the living room, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight before joining them and he too, fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! <3
> 
> Love y’all so much.


End file.
